je ne l'aurait jamais cru
by ptite clad
Summary: Naruto est bizarre! mise en place de la fic.shounen-ai R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Titre:** Je ne l'aurait jamais cru...(sorry javé pas d'idée du titre TT)

**auteur: **ben...moi 0/ ptite Les perso sont a moi et jme fait un paquet de thunes avec cette fic...vous me croyez pas alors pourquoi vous poser la question c'est deja assez dure comme sa TT

**série: **euh c bien Naruto la?oui? ba c naruto alors

couples:MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! alors fan des couples hétéro cassez vous vite parce ke c pas içi kil y en à!nan serieux je ne dit rien pour l'instant mais il y a un couple typique et 2 couples surprise mais dans ce chap il y en a pas encore

**Genres:**totalement complétement assuremment yaoi!ptetre un peu OOC ossi,je ne suis pas entièremment le déroulemment de la vraie histoire mais chut fo pas le dire

**P.S:** alors c'est ma 1ére fic soyez indulgent et please ne regardé pas lé fôôôôôôôôôôoôôoôôôôoôôôtes a moins que vous ayez du temps à perdre(pour tout corriger environ 5h lol :p)

Ah! oui...non finalemment rien...;;

aller BONNE LECTURE!

PREMIER CHAPITRE: Le malade

"-Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre une nouvelle technique liez a vos technique!regardez bien! cria kakashi"

Il forma deux petits chidori et les rapprocha du solsous le regard attentif de Naruto,Sasuke et Sakura(ptite clad:le truc rose inutile).Au moment ou ceux ci touchèrent le sol tous attendez une explosion...mais rien ne se produisit (ke dalle nada n'insistez pas),les chidoris entrèrent doucemment dans la terre.Kakashi s'éloigna un peu et lança un kunai la ou le premier chidori c'était enfoncé:il explosa.Il se concentra un peu et frappa dans ses mains:le deuxième chidori explosa.

"-Voila,reprit kakashi,cette technique est très efficace pour poser des pièges et surprendre l'adversaire.Ils explosent dès que quelqu'un d'autre que vous marche dessus ou quand vous tapez dans vos main! le secret de cette technique c'est...la concentration"

Sakura était impressionné,tandis que Naruto et Sasuke ce contentèrent d'esquisser un sourire.Kakashi sortit son bouquin:

"-Bon et ben bonne chance la jeunesse,salua kakashi d'un geste de la main

-Hein,fit Sakura,mais ou est-ce que vous allez?

-Cette démonstration m'a épuisé,reprit Kakashi,je rentre

-KOUA,hurla sakura, vous vous pointez trois heures et vous oseriez...

-POUF!(bruit d'un kakashi-qui-se-casse-dans-un-nuage-de-fumée)

-...par...tir...,finit Sakura, RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

Sasuke soupira,il se disait bien que c'était deja beaucoup que Kakashi fasse un vrai cours alors si en plus il serait rester sa aurait vraiment trop bizarre!Pendant que Sakura plantait des aiguilles dans une poupée vaudou a l'effigit de kakashi,Naruto ce leva et prépara son rasengan:

"Tu as raison ,dit Sasuke,commençons"

Naruto ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête.Sasuke se mit à préparé son chidori.

"Tiens,c'est bizarre qu'il réponde pas,bah tant pis,pensa Sasuke"

QUELQUE HEURES PLUS TARD

"Il m'énerve ce truc,Sakura est parti parce qu'elle en avait marre,il fait nuit et en plus Naruto n'a pas ouvert la bouche de la journée."

-Eh!Naruto t'a réussi ?demanda Sasuke

Naruto ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans rien dire,il se contenta de faire non de la tête.Sasuke s'arreta:

"-Naruto c'est pas que sa me dérange mais sa fait vide quand tu parle pas!

-...rien à dire"

" ' tain il peux pas arreter avec ses question,j'ai du manger un truc qui fallait pas j'me sens pas bien mais pas question que sasuke prenne de l'avance"

Au bout de quelque minutes Sasuke qui en avait marre de ne pas y arriveret du silence pesant qui regnait decida de partir.

"-Bon à demain"

Naruto lui fit un signe de la main et continua a faire son rasengan(decidemment t pas bavard)Dès qu'il fut sur que Sasuke ne pouvait pas le voir il s'écroula par terre en se tenant le ventre.

"-Eh merde! j'ai pas pensé à comment j'allais faire pour rentrer,j'ai plus assez d'énergie pour marcher.Eh kyubi!Kyubi!

-Quoi,tu ose me déranger!tu as du culot,gamin!

-J'men fou soigne-moi bordel!

-Je t'aide en combats mais là tu me dérange pour rien débrouille-toi"

Naruto ne tenait plus il s'évanouit a cause de la douleur.Une ombre apparut et quand elle vue Naruto elle s'approcha et l'emmena sur son dos...

**To be continued...**

**ptite clad:**ayé j'ai fini le 1er chap de ma 1ére fic happy

**sasu et naru:**Oh! une nouvelle fanfikeuse!(sasu ki chuchote à naru:pss tu crois que c'est encore une toké, naru:attend on va savoir)

**naru:**euh dis-moi est-ce que t'est gentil avec les perso ?

**ptite clad:** moi oui toujour, toujours...

**les persos de naruto:** ouf!

**ptite clad:** MAIS...

**sasu:**j'ai peur là

**ptite clad: **j'aime bien les faire souffrir ausi!MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**tous les persos:** on s'cass!

une cage tombe et les capturent tous

**ptite clad:** j'avais tout prévu! maintenant vous étes sous mon controle mouhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha

bon alors voila c'est ma premère fic quest-ce que vous en pensé? euh si pour les review fo signer dite moi comment enlevr é si ya un truk ki blok vous pouvé me le dire par mail? merci bocoup!


	2. la récompense

**Titre:** Je ne l'aurait jamais cru...(sorry javé pas d'idée pour le titre TT)

**auteur: **ben...moi ptite clad . Les perso sont a moi et jme fait un paquet de thunes avec cette fic...vous me croyez pas alors pourquoi vous poser la question c'est deja assez dure comme sa TT

**série: **euh c bien Naruto la?oui? ba c naruto alors

**couples:**MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! alors fan des couples hétéro cassez vous vite parce ke c pas içi kil y en à!nan serieux je ne dit rien pour l'instant mais il y a un couple typique et 2 couples surprise mais dans ce chap il y en a pas encore

**Genres:**totalement complétement assuremment yaoi!ptetre un peu OOC ossi,je ne suis pas entièremment le déroulemment de la vraie histoire mais chut fo pas le dire

**P.S:** alors c'est ma 1ére fic soyez indulgent et please ne regardé pas lé fôôôôôôôôôôoôôoôôôôoôôôtes a moins que vous ayez du temps à perdre(pour tout corriger environ 5h lol :p)

P.S.2:méme si g pas de review je finiré cette fic!na :p

Réponse au review:

sasuke uzumaki : mon chapitre cour? naaaaan du tout du tout lol oui c vré javouhonte honte ahah l'ombre c...si tu ve le savoir va lire hé hé mici d'avoir reviewé!

Goku67:vala la suite! oui le truk rose complétemment inutile est une definition qui convient parfaitemment a sakura

sirna :ayant compri ke la survi de la planète dépendait de cette fic vala la suite!lol

seddy : une otre sadik c bien c bien niark!niark!niark! je suis dsl mé g rien compri avec tous histoire de la nage(moi avoir petit cervo;;;;)

Demonia-fandeYaoi:merci beaucoup sa me fait plaisir!vu ton pseudo on va bien mais alor bien s'entendre!

**les bla-blas de l'auteur:** alors voila ce ke je fais durant mes cours! et mais prof ki pense ke je prend des notes mais bon c pas grave lol!

si ce chap est pas bien ou ke j'ai fais d truk ki fallait pas vous pouvé me le dire par review ou par mail pas de prob

DEUXIEME CHAPITRE: La Récompense

Naruto se reveilla,il n'avait plus mal au ventre

"-Eh merde,faut vraiment que j'arrete de bouffer des trucs pas net le matin,gommela t-il"

Il se leva et commença à aller vers la cuisine,c'est que son mal de ventre lui avait donné faim (bizarre)mais au bout de quelque minute alors qu'il sortait de sa torpeur il se rendit (enfin) compte que:

"-Bordel,cria le blond,je suis ou là?

A ce moment une fille et un garçon au yeux blanc entrèrent dans la chambre un peu affolé par les cri qui emmanait de la pièce:

-Naruto-kun,bon...bonjour! tu...euh ...tu te sens mieux,demanda hinata timidemment

-Hein? euh ouais sa va! mais qu'est-ce que je fout là?demanda t-il un peu désemparré

-Euh...et bien...en fait...tu...tu...

-C'est bon,coupa Néji sentant qu'il y en aurait pour lomgtemps,je vais lui raconter.Pour faire court je venais de finir l'entrainement et je rentrais chez moi,et comme tu le sais je passe devant l'endroit ou vous vous exercer!Je t'ai vu t'écrouler par terre en te tenant le ventre alors je t'ai rammenais içi.

-Et...euh...m..moi j'ai fait le diagnostic pour que Néji te donne les bon médicaments,continua timidemment Hinata

-Ah,répondit Naruto un peu honteux,ben merci Hinata et ben Néji maintenant j'ai une dette envers toi alors des que tu veux un truc ben tu demande,ok?

-...ok

-Bon j'vais pas m'incruster plus longtemps,euh par contre Néji j'te squatte des fringues"

Naruto en effet arboré une superbe combinaison orange toute taché de boue.Hinata sortit de la chambre avec une teinte rosée sur les joues,rien que d'imaginer Naruto se changer dans sa maison lui faisait bondir le coeur! Néji alla à l'armoire et chercha un shortet un T-shirt à la taille de Naruto.Il les endit à Naruto et ne put s'empecher de rougir (decidemment c de famille :p)

"il aurait put attendre que je sorte avant de se changer,pensa Néji"

Malgré ses efforts pour détourner les yeux il ne put s'empecher de regarder le corps de Naruto,un torse et des jambes musclés par l'entrainement,une peau brune incroyablement belle cela n'arranga pas les joues de Néji plus rouge que jamais.Il réfléchit à toute allure,actuellement Naruto lui devait quelque chose et Néji avait peutêtre une idée pour comblé cette"dette".Depuis qu'il avait combattu et perdu contre Naruto il s'était repasser certaine de ces phrases en boucles du genre _"t'es pas un raté toi"_ il faut dire que parfois Naruto disait des choses appaisantes mais de fil en aiguille c'st pensé avait légérement tourner,maintenant il pensait tout le temps a Naruto et il voulait savoir quel était ce nouveau sentiment de l'amour ou de l'amitié.Bon cette fois c'etait décidé il pouvait lui demander de le faire,après tout il fallait en profiter,on n'a pas se genre d'occasion tout les jours:

"-Euh Naruto,dit Néji déterminé,je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire pour me remercier...

-Ouais,répondit le blond en remmettant ses chaussures,et j'peux savoir c'est quoi"

Néji tendit une main peu assurée vers son visage, que Naruto ne vit même pas:

"Je...,reprit Néji,j'ai quelque doute et pour les clarifier ben euh je...

**TOC! TOC! TOC TOC!**

Hinata n'entra pas tout de suite elle pris la peine de demandait,non pas sans mal,si Naruto avait fini de s'habiller.Elle entra dans la pièce après que Naruto lui est dit d'entrer(au passage il a complétemment zappé Néji).Néji baissa rapidemment sa main avant que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive.Hinata ,les joues toujours aussi rosée,tendit à Naruto un sac rempli de médicament,elle lui expliqua que s'il avait encore mal au ventre il devrait prendre cela.Naruto la remercia pui scommença à partir quand:

"-Attend,intervint Néji,je vais te raccompagner!

-Hein,fit Naruto,pour quoi faire? Je sais encore rentrer chez moi tout seul,j'ai pas besoin qu'on me tienne la main!(Naruto t débile ou tu le fait expré?)

-J'ai pas eu le temps de finir tout à l'heure,reprit Néji un peu agacer de devoir lui rappeler"

Mouais,Naruto trouvait sa louche et en plus il ne se rappella pas tout de suite que Néji avait quelque chose à lui demander.Ils partirent donc ensemble.

Le long du chemin Néji n'ouvrit pas la bouche une seul fois,mais il regardait à droite et à gauche comme s'il chercher quelque chose

"Bordel il me soul pour venir parce qu'il veut me dire un truc et il ouvre pas la bouche!'tain est qu'est-ce qu'il a a regarder partout il est jamais sortit de chez lui ou quoi,pensa Naruto"

Néji s'arreta brusquement,se retourna,attrapa le poignet de Naruto et l'entraina dans une ruelle en face d'une grande maison.Il le plaqua contre le mur et mis sesmain de chaque côtés de sa tête.Naruto avait son air de méga-super-ahuri-de-la-mort-qui-tue-qui-pige-rienà-ce-qui-lui-arrive-et-qui-est-complétemment-paumé(ce jour la il avait du mascara?lol);Néji prit la parole pensant ,a juste titre,qu'il fallait qu'il lui explique deux trois chose:

"-Içi,au moins,personne ne me dérangera.

-Euh,Néji?Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?demanda le blond pas très rassurer.

-Sa fait déjà pas mal de temps que je me pose une question,reprit Néji,je me demande si ce que je ressens pour toi c'est de l'amitié...

Il se colla un peu plus à lui (si si c possible) et rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Naruto pour murmurer:

-...ou du désir!

Naruto avala sa salive dans quel merdier c'était-il encore fourré c'était quoi ce binn's? Néji recula sa tête et approcha ses lèvres de celle de Naruto.Au moment ou celle-ci auraient du ce toucher,Néji reçu un coups de genou dans le ventre.Il s'écroula,les genoux à terre ,en se tenant le ventre pour calmer la douleur,Naruti n'y était pas aller de main morte!Naruto reprit son souffle:

"Il est taré ce type c'est pas possible!Bon j'me casse et la prochaine fois jlui défonce la tronche! pensa rageuseumment Naruto"

Il contourna Néji et,a peine avait-il fait un pas que Néji lui attrapa le pantalon.Il ne le fit pas tomber il se contenta de le retenir:

"-A..attend ,balbutia Néji,tu as dit que tu me filerai un truc en échange de mon aide,aie,tu n'a pas d'honneur ou quoi? Tu brise ta parole!

-Quoi? Je t'ai dit que si t'avait besoin de quelque chose fallait me demander ok! Mais la c'est génant t'est un pote quoi!

-Je n'en parlerais à personne,dit Néji en se relevant un bras sur le ventre,pour moi aussi c'est génant!Mais bon je veux savoir si t'est mon pote tu peux me rendre se service nan"

Naruto réfléchit quelque instant,il devait payer sa dette,Néji avait vu juste en parlant d'honneur,mais il se jura intérieuremment de ne jamais plus dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait impliquer ce genre de chose! Il accepta de le faire seuleument si Néji jurait sur le nom de tous les Hokages de ne le dire à personne,Néji qui n'avait pas le choix pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait leva sa main droite et sortit le reste du baratin.

Naruto faisait la grimace,l'idée d'embrasser un garçon ne le réjouisser pas vraiment,il s'approcha de Néji et se pencha ves lui( oublier pas qu'il se tient toujours pas droit a cause du coups de genou:p).La distance entre leur visages diminuait lentemment mais suremment .Il ne restait plus que 3 malheureux centimètres avant l'instant final:

"-Naruto,demanda une voix

-Hein...quoi,demanda celui-ci en s'écartant du garçon rouge comme une pivoine,Sa...Sasuke?Qu'est'ce que tu fiche là?

-Je viens de faire des courses et je rentre chez moi"

Il avait montrer successivemment le sac et la grande maison,le visage totalemment impassible.Il tourna les talon et marcha en direction de chez lui.Naruto réfléchit a toute allure(Naruto réfléchit bocou on é a fond ds l'OOC lol)

"Eh merde ,s'il a vu ce que j'allais faire il va croire que chui homo et nan,il va me dennoncer à Sakura comme sa elle sera plus éprit de mon charme!l'tain l'enfoiré,pensa Naruto(oui il se fait des gros film mais bon le pauvre fo pas lui en vouloir)

Il se décida à faire cracher le morceau à Sasuke après tout il avait peutêtre rien vu,il pouvait encore lui demander.Il courut derrière lui pour le rattraper.Quant à Néji il s'éclipsa discretos sachant dorénavent qu'il était bien amoureux de Naruto,laur visage avait été si proche,même sans les toucher il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et exiter.

"-Sasuke,cria le blond,attend!

-Quoi,demanda celui-ci sans même s'arreter(é ben c pas la politesse qui l'étouffe)

-Que...T'a rien vue hein?t'en parle pas à Sakura!

-J'ai pas de temps a perdre pour se genre de chose totalemment inutile,continua celui toujours sans s'arréter

-C'est vrai tu va rien lui dire?super Mer...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase il venait de trebucher et de se retammer par terre cassant au passage un des flacon que lui avait donner Hinata.

"-Aie,fit Naruto en se frottant la tête

-...

-Ah!Mes médocs TT!Ce flacon c'est cassé!Faut que je retourne chez Hinata!gommela Naruto

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tous ces médicament?

-Euh rien du tout,répondit Naruto un peu géné

-..."

Naruto rammassa les flacon éparpillé par terre et les remit dans le sac,Sasuke,lui,attrapa l'étiquette du flacon cassé.Il la lu son le regard interrogatif de Naruto,Sasuke fouilla dans ses courses et sortit un flacon qu'il tendit à Naruto avant de recommencer à marcher vers sa maison:

"-Eh,attend,cria Naruto

-Hn?

-C'est quoi sa?

-Sa se voit pas? c'est le flacon que tu a cassé!

-Nan mais j'ai vu chui pas débile a ce points!Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout avec des médicament contre le mal de ventre?

-...ben euh j'avais oui c'est sa j'avais mal au ventre,répondit Sasuke

-Hein ben si ta mal au ventre pourquoi tu me le file?

-Plus mal"

Pour couper la conversation Sasuke rentra chez lui laissant un Naruto perplexe

"Mouais,jvais éviter de m'en servir on sait jamais,pis sa m'arrange jvoulé pas tomber sur Néji,pensa Naruto"

Naruto rentra chez lui,il en avait marre d'être dehors en plus les gens étaient tous trop zarb's en ce moment.

Sasuke était assi sur son canapé

_"qu'est-ce que tu fout avec des médicaments contre le mal de ventre"_

_"pourquoi tu me les file"_

Sasuke soupira il s'était rendu ompte la veille que Naruto n'allait pas bien et il avait reconnu les symptome mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait était lui acheté sa...

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Sasuke,Naruto et Sakura attendait depuis deja 2h Kakashi.La nuit n'avait visiblemment pas aider Sasuke a résoudre l'engme qui le rongé...

"Bonjour les enfant,dit un Kakashi souriant

-Sa alors vous n'avait QUE 2h de retar vous éte en progrès,s'exclama Sakura accompagner du rire de Naruto

-Aujourd'hui,continua Kakashi ignorant superbemment Sakura,nous allons faire un petit jeu"

Un jeu,cela aurait pu être marrant si kakashi n'arborait pas se sourire machiavélique...

**to be continued...**

Néji:pourquoi je pass pour un allumeur ds ce chap

moi:il fallait bien quelqu'un pour enchainer avec la suite et faire le ptit déclic

sasu:é pourquoi jpass pour un guignol moi

moi:o toi sa change pas de dhab

alor vous en avait pensé koi?je précise ke cette fic ne se finira pas sur un Naru/Néji!alor paté pas please!


End file.
